1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to food containers and more specifically it relates to a powdered drink multiple compartment flexible packet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous food containers have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,132,124 to Tamaki et al.; 5,407,278 to Beer; 5,422,129 to Draddy and 5,447,236 to Perry et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
A powdered drink brewing bag comprising a filter paper bag body having gusset walls and containing a powdered material, such as coffee powder therein. A frame type support member formed of thick paper is bonded to opposing walls of the bag body in the vicinity of the upper edge thereof in such a manner that the bag body is held at both surfaces thereof between the opposite surfaces of the support member. Arm portions project outwardly from the portions of the support member which correspond to both sides of the filter paper bag body, and are provided with folds and handles so that the arm portions are bent in the shape of the letter "Y" in plan to enable the gusset walls to be expanded. Accordingly, the upper edge portion of the bag body can be maintained in a largely opened state, so that the hot water can be poured thereinto easily, and a drink, such as coffee, to be obtained conveniently.
Flexible packages, each having a hollow interior including a pair of compartments for holding respective granular or powdered products isolated from each other. The packages are formed of flexible sheet material and comprises a front panel, a rear panel, and an intermediate panel. The front and rear panels each have a top edge portion, a bottom edge portion, and a pair of sides which are connected together. The bottom edge portions of the front and rear panels are sealed together. The intermediate panel has a pair of side edges and a bottom edge portion, with one of the sides edges sealed to the package along one of the sides, and the other of the side edges is peelably sealed to the rear panel in one embodiment and to the front panel in another embodiment. The top edge portion of the intermediate panel is permanently sealed to the top edge portion of one panel and is peelably sealed to the top edge portion of the other panel. The bottom edge portion of the intermediate panel is permanently sealed to the front and rear panels. The space between the intermediate panel and the panel to which is peelably secured forms one compartment and the space between the intermediate panel and the other panel from the other compartment. A hand peelable seal extends across the top portion of the panels to releasably seal the materials within the compartments and to enable the package to be readily peeled open to simultaneously pour the contents of the compartments therefrom.
A dispensing display container of coffee or other spoonable particulate foodstuff comprises an upper, externally threaded cylinder and an internally threaded sleeve that the user discards when empty.
A multiple compartment package for use in the packaging of foodstuff articles includes a first compartment portion, a second compartment portion, and a retaining mechanism for retaining the first compartment portion in close relation to the second compartment portion.